


Warmed

by SeeDe



Series: Abery [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein kalter Winterabend im Unterschlupf und in Abrahams Zimmer wurde es immer kälter. Durch die Löcher in der Decke und die undichten Fenster drang der Wind des Schneesturms, welcher über den Wald fegte.<br/>Abraham rutschte in dem Sessel hin und her, fand aber keine Position die es ihm noch erlaubte bequem zu lesen.<br/>Die einzige Feuerstelle die brannte, war im Salon und dies war Henrys Reich.<br/>(Geschrieben in der Zeit von Abes Ausbildung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed

# Warmed

Es war ein kalter Winterabend im Unterschlupf und in Abrahams Zimmer wurde es immer kälter. Durch die Löcher in der Decke und die undichten Fenster drang der Wind des Schneesturms, welcher über den Wald fegte.

Abraham rutschte in dem Sessel hin und her, fand aber keine Position die es ihm noch erlaubte bequem zu lesen.

Die einzige Feuerstelle die brannte, war im Salon und dies war Henrys Reich. Abraham war sich nicht sicher ob er mit ihm viel Zeit verbringen sollte, er war ihm suspekt. ‘Besser als sich hier oben die Gliedmaßen abzufrieren.’ dachte er sich. Mit seinem Buch unter dem Arm machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Das Holz des Bodens bog sich unter seinem Gewicht und ließ grauenhafte Geräusche von sich die Henry sicher aus mehreren Meilen hören könnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Mentor sich über die Geräusche beschwert die Abraham machte wenn er durch das Haus ‘schleichen’ wollte.

Das erste was er sah war die Sonnenbrille auf dem Tisch neben der Couch. Abe sah weiter durch den großen Raum und fand das Objekt seiner Begierde. Das Feuer knisterte gemütlich im Kamin. Von Henry keine Spur.

Während er zur Couch lief suchte er die Seite in seinem Buch, die er vorher verblättert hatte. Ihm wurde immer wärmer, je näher ihm das Feuer kam und er setzte sich so leise es möglich war auf die Polster. Es fühlte sich an als würden seine gefrorenen Knochen wieder auftauen, gemütlich war es hier. Seine Augen wurden schwer und er lehnte sich zurück. Mit seinem Rücken stieß er an etwas an und er wich zurück, als hätte es gerade seine Haut verbrannt.

Henry lag auch auf der Couch, Abe hatte seinen Mentor nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. Er saß genau vor seiner Brust, er selbst war mit einer Decke vom Hals bis zum Fuß eingewickelt. Abraham war jetzt schon warm, mit einer Decke würde er fürchterlich schwitzen. ‘Wie hält er das aus? Er hat nicht mal Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.’ Aber, wenn er genau überlegte, hatte Henry stets lange Sachen an und hatte niemals Schweißflecken.

In Gedanken versunken saß er auf der Couch und starrte auf das Cover seines Buches, neben ihm fing die Decke an sich zu bewegen. Henry bemerkte, dass sich eine weitere Wärmequelle in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. Das Braun seiner Augen schimmerte leicht unter seinen Liedern und er sah, dass er nicht mehr allein vor dem Kamin war.

Abraham bemerkte wie sich etwas um seinen Bauch schlang, fuhr zusammen und hielt den Atem an. Er hob ruckartig beide Arme in die Luft und suchte die Quelle.

_“Angsthase.”_ murmelte es von der rechten Seite.

Um sich wieder zu entspannen, schmunzelte Abe.

Henrys Griff wurde enger und sein Kopf lag in Abrahams Schoß, so nah war er bereits gerutscht.

_“Wenn ich ein Feind wäre, wärst du jetzt bereits tot.”_ sagte er und drückte nochmal fest zu.

Sein wildes, braunes Haar stand noch mehr in die Höhe. Das Gesamtbild war ein, wahrscheinlich schon seit Stunden, schlafender Henry der offensichtlich alles andere als ruhige Träume hatte.

Aber so etwas würde Abraham niemals sagen, im Grunde wusste er nichts über seinen Mentor, außer, dass er ein Profi im Jagen von Vampiren und ein Meister mit jeglichen Waffen ist.

Der Meister der seinen Schüler eng umschlungen auf der Couch festhielt, vor dem Kamin in einer stürmischen Weihnachtsnacht.

 


End file.
